Effortless
by Ekvogl
Summary: One shot on Eragon and Arya after the war.


And she had finally changed her mind. Expectations were low, why should I get my hopes up? I knew she had been considering for months, ever since I'd seen her smile like she had.

Her smile was surrounded by one thousand others- after all we had won the war earlier that week- yet I had eyes only for her.

~:~

It was easy, I knew what I wanted. Easy to take her hand. Simple to lead her away from the crowd. Even with Saphira's constant doubts in mind it was effortless to let my heart take the lead.

~:~

My greatest goal in life was completed, Galbatorix defeated. So no one could complain where my thoughts were heading as I sat beside her in the night…

~:~

But that night I let her go… we sat together, peaceful, watching the stars. Fell asleep there in the sand, and in the morning she had gone.

It was agony after that. Waiting. Wondering. I wanted to look for her, but Saphira's refusal was blunt.

~:~

* * *

><p>After that the days were dark. Girls were there constantly for me and sometimes they were tempting, but it wasn't as if I didn't see through their lies.<p>

Like they-complete strangers to me- would ever care that I had lost one, when they had no idea what she meant to me, when they perhaps had lost many more.

~:~

Arya never came back for me.

How could she still think me too young? Too inexperienced?

~:~

Finally Saphira had enough of my moping. We both knew where she would be, for I knew her better than anyone.

She would have gone to her home; and so it was to the land of the elves that we traveled.

~:~

* * *

><p>I found her as if by instinct. It took me only minutes to locate her in the largest city of elves.<p>

I, now seemingly more elf than human felt at home there, weaving in between people with ears like mine, their sparingly used voices comparable to bird's song and child's laughter.

~:~

She agreed to meet with me the next day, though hesitantly. I could see the surprise in her eyes and for some reason a true fear, but above all I knew that she looked at me with love, even if she had not known it.

~:~

After a rest in my Elvin home with Saphira I awoke to this present day. This morning was the happiest in all my memory. The birds sang a pleasant tune at the top of their voices, and I could have sworn the grass had gotten greener.

~:~

She was brilliant of course, outfitted in a green dress that matched her eyes. We had no plans, so we walked aimlessly through the city, her in her thoughts and myself listening and watching Saphira hunt through our mind connection.

~:~

After awhile the silence was unbearable, not awkward or irritating, just unbearable.

It constantly reminded me of the things we had left unsaid. The things we shouldn't leave unsaid.

~:~

I led her to the Menoa tree, intent on talking to her in privacy. I grabbed her hand, glad when she didn't pull it away.

"Arya, have you ever loved me?" I asked.

~:~

She looked at me tearfully. She looked distraught, but a smile played across her face as she nodded. She had changed her mind, and that brings us to the present.

"For how long?" I ask, though it doesn't matter. I am elated! I had waited, wondered and wished for so long it felt as though I might've burst with frustration.

"Forever Eragon, but I wouldn't have told you during the war. I knew you needed no distractions." She whispers.

I think of something and it slips out before I know what I am saying,

"But what if you had died?"

She shakes her head without a reply; evidently there is no answer to that.

~:~

"I love you." And as I say it I hear Saphira give an ear-splitting roar through our mind connection. Whatever emotion she is feeling, she suddenly hides from me. I break myself off from her, knowing I wouldn't see her that night and perhaps not the next, but not caring.

I loved her, but in a different sense from Arya.

Arya, unbeknownst to my eternal conflict smiles up at me. And it is easy to place my hands on her. Simple to let my heart take the lead. Effortless to let our lips meet.

~:~

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hoped you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated; I could do with a little critiquing. This is my first one shot and romance story.<p> 


End file.
